In recent years, there is a growing demand for conservation of resources in the field of light source devices such as halogen light bulbs and fluorescent lamps, and many developments are carried out on light-emitting modules using LEDs with power-saving capabilities and long life. In such light-emitting modules, shortage of luminance caused by using the LEDs alone is supplemented by high integration of the LEDs. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting module in which a plurality of LDS are arranged on a substrate in a matrix and sealed by a sealing member as a whole (see Patent Literature 1).